


Without You I've Got No Hand To Hold

by MISHTAR



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISHTAR/pseuds/MISHTAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of happy puppyshipping drabbles often inspired by tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "If you pay for my silence, I’ll scream"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over jou/kai way too much lately  
> Which leads me here  
> It's my first attempt at English writing / drabbles (for me it'll be 100-200 words stories)  
> Enjoy anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounded way better in my head but yeah

“I’ll never do what you ask. If you pay for my silence, I’ll scream. If you beg me to speak I will sew my lips shut,” Jou declared proudly. 

They were adults now, they were not supposed to act like stupid teenagers anymore. But here they were, fighting again in Kaiba’s office. 

“That’s way too easy, mutt” 

“How is that too- I told you I’m not a dog”

“Don’t leave”

“What di- Shit”

“I told you it was way too easy”

“Alright alright, I’m done with you. For now.”

“Come back as soon as you wish”

“Shut up I said I was done”

“I know”

“Wait does that mean tha-”

“Yes”

Jou sighed. 

“See you moneybags!” he shouted as he closed the door.

He would have to come back with a better plan next time.


	2. "You don't have to stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one because i'm so boreeed

“It’s too laaate to work”

“You don’t have to stay” 

Kaiba didn’t even look at him, too focused on his computer.

“Well then...”

“But I would like it better if you did”

Jou smiled and headed back.

He sat on the other side of the desk and put his head on the wooden surface. He had spent his entire day at KaibaCorp and was getting bored. 

“And why so?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you like it better when I’m here?”

“Because you’re a good distraction”

“I thought you hated distractions”

“You’re a distraction worth hating”

“Coming from you it’s even better than I love you”

Kaiba smiled but didn’t reply. It had been three weeks since Jou had first erupted in his office, saying he was bored. The CEO had not known at that time how much he needed someone, a presence in this room. Now, Jou was part of the furniture. 

But unlike furniture, he couldn’t replace him with a better version. Not because there was no better one -there certainly was- but because a better one could not be worth hating. What a shame he had to keep Jou, really.


	3. “I might have had a few shots”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I am going with this but I'm enjoying writing it so who cares?
> 
> This settles after canon, they both grew up a little, but not too much, act more like an old married couple than anything else. I don't want to write something reaaaaally deep here.

“Wait a minute... Are you drunk?”

“No”

“Kaiba”

“I’m not”

“Kaiba you left the bottle on the desk, and it’s empty”

“I might have had a few shots”

“A few,” Jou emphasized.

“Maybe a little more than a few”

It happened, sometimes, when he was alone and when the day had been awful. 

“And you’re a sad drunk”

“Apparently” 

He was. He knew it. But he never had to admit it to anyone until now.

“You should go home”

“Like hell, I’m not leaving you here”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re too drunk for your own good, that’s why”

“Bullshit. You just want to take advantage of-”

“No, I’m just concerned about the fact that you drank an entire bottle of sake all by yourself”

“I did not drink the entire bottle, Jounouchi. Well, I did but it lasted a few weeks”

“Of course” Sometimes he forgot that everyone was not necessarily like his father when it came to drinking. “Never thought I’d see you drunk” 

“You can still leave”

“Why are you always suggesting it?”

“Cause I may want you to actually leave”

“Nah you don’t”

“What would you know?”

“You love me too much”

“Maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured Kaiba as a sad drunk (maybe cause I am aha)


	4. ACHOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I keep writing this nonsense

“AAACHOOO”

Jounouchi sneezed his brain out while entering Kaiba’s office. 

Surprisingly, Kaiba had told his secretaries that they had to let the blond man wander inside the KaibaCorp building. 

Rumours about a possible relationship were spreading fast, but the young CEO didn’t seem to care. 

“Don’t dirty my floor, it’s oak” 

“AAAAAAAAAACHOOOO”

“Stop being so loud I already have a headache”

“That’s what you get for drinking too much”

Jounouchi sniffed loudly. 

“Get yourself a tissue, you’re disgusting”

“I used them all”

“Use your sleeve then”

“Ew. It’s you who’s disgusting”

“I swear if I get sick because of you, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Jou asked, walking around the desk to get closer to Kaiba. 

“I-”

“ACHOU”

This time he didn’t have time to put his hand over his mouth. 

Fortunately, nothing had come out of his nose. 

Yet he couldn’t say the same about his mouth. 

Kaiba finally rolled his eyes as he wiped his face with his sleeve. 

Heavy silence.

“Well your floor is still perfectly clean”

Kaiba blinked twice before shouting. 

“GET OUT. I WANT YOU O U T”


	5. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be tired of writing shitty drabbles you know?  
> Also it would be awesome if you could give my long fanfic a try ;)

Jounouchi entered his office, a big white box in his hand, smiling, and singing stupidly. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBAAAA”

“Shut up Jounouchi, will you?”

He didn’t want anyone to think that it was okay to sing this stupid song to him. 

He didn’t want anyone to remind him that he was turning thirty today. 

But of course, Jou knew better than do what he was told. 

“I baked you a cake”

He opened and handed the box. The cake was beautifully iced, with a blue eyes white dragon figurine in the center. 

“It’s blueberry flavoured,” Jou declared, proudly.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” he simply answered before winking playfully. 

“And what tells me that you didn’t put poison in it?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Then keep it to yourself.”

The blond’s face broke into a big bright smile. 

“Your wish is your command.”

And he left, still holding the box.


End file.
